Why me?
by Hale-to-the-Ya
Summary: Logan is a werewolf, and the newly adoptive daughter of Remus Lupin. She loves the new people she has met, but wishes she wasn't putting so much hardship on them. Logan vows never to fall in love, but Fred thinks otherwise. Full summary inside.


**Summary:**

**Logan is a werewolf, and the newly adoptive daughter of Remus Lupin. She loves the new people she has met, but wishes she wasn't putting so much hardship on them. Logan vows never to fall in love, she wouldn't be able to stand the worry she would put them through. Little does she know, Fred Weasley has admired her from a far since 1st year, and now that he knows her more, he falls even more in love. He is determined for her to break her vow, and be with him. But, Logan is just as determined not to.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh, I so own Harry potter.**

**Draco: I use sarcasim offend too okay, but if you owned me, I would be shirtless every second of every day.**

**Me: Fine, I guess I don't own you. -sigh-**

* * *

I tried not think about the nightmare I just had while I showered. The lavender smell of my shampoo, with my ocean body wash was incredibly relaxing. I put on my favorite bra and underwear set before I put on a Wolverine shirt, and black skinny jeans. I put my towel on the rack before leaving the bathroom, well trying to. When I opened the door, Fred and George were running across the hall, Fred stopped for a moment to smile at me. I had been staying with the Weasely's while my adoptive dad, Remus Lupin, did something for the order. We were supposed to go home today, full moon tonight.

I was turned into a werewolf last year, by the death eater. I couldn't bring myself to say his name, even in my head. I killed my parents, because when I hadn't came home at the right time, they stepped out out of the house to call my name. A couple days later, when I was supossed to be at Hogwarts, DumbleDore found me. He had sent my parents letters wondering why I wasn't there, but of corse they didn't get them. He finds me curled up in a corner crying, saying " I didn't mean to kill them.....I really didn't....oh god I killed them...." over, and over. I looked like I hadn't eaten for days, and like I hadn't slept for weeks. I honestly don't remember much about those couple of days.

"Logan, are you okay?" I hear Fred ask. I hadn't noticed I was in the living room.

"Why?" I asked, as I sat down in a chair next to my black high tops.

"You have been leaning against the wall staring into space for, about 5 minuets." He said as I put my shoes on.

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, just spaced out. Nothing new for me." I chuckled, it wasn't a real laugh, I think he realized that. Just then there was a knock on the door, I look through the peep whole, It looks like Lupin.

"Who is there?" I ask, like Mrs. Weasley made me practice.

" Remus Lupin." He said, smiling in his voice.

"What was your nickname at Hogwarts?" I ask, smiling now to.

" Moony." He said, chuckling.

"What does your daughter call you?" I asked, giggling, wondering if he would really say it.

" Dr. Wolfy" He said really softly. I let out a big laugh, and opened the door. I gave him a hug as he came inside.

" Dr. Wolfy?" Fred laughs. I walk over and smacked him upside the head.

"My mission in life is officially completed." I said, while giggling. Mrs. Weasley comes into the room.

"You did that really well Logan." She saids, smiling at me, she is kinda short for her age, but just as tall as I am. I put my arm around her.

"You say that like I'm not good at everything." I say sarcasticly. She smiles at me. Lupin looks over kinda guilty, I look into his eyes, searching for what he was guilty for.

"You look like your trying to look into my soul when you do that." He whispers. I snorted.

"Who says I wasn't?" I ask. He shakes his head. I roll my eyes.

"Tell Harry I say hi, when he arrives." I call to as and I leave. Its almost sunset. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I wish I wasn't at curious, thats the only reason I went into those woods, I was bored, and curious. Apperently I had stopped walking, Lupin puts his hand on the nip of my back, leading me to a more open of the yard, so we could avaperate to Suirus's house, they had a cell in the basement where we went when you know...

Suddenly I was staring at Surius, I smiled and hugged him. We were a lot alike, and he was a really good friend to me. We let go when Lupin cleared his throat. He patted my back and gave me a look that clearly said, ' Its okay, I'll be here when its over.' I looked to Lupin who nodded and we went downstairs. I went into the cell and sat in the conner while Lupin locked the door. He came and sat next to me. "It wasn't your fault. You were a werewolf, you don't know what your doing in that state. You are a bright and talented and funny girl, I wish your would stop blaming yourself. But, I can't begin to imagine what your going through." He whispers.

"Lupin, I love you, really, you are like my real dad. But I just don't understand, why me? Why did he have to change me?" I could feel the tears in my eyes as I said this. "Why of all people me, this is going to put a strain on everything I do for the rest of my life. I sure as hell am not going to fall in love, or get married, or whatever. I can't stand putting this strain on other people as well. I mean, look at Suirus, he is my best friend, he talks to me when I need it, he always says the right thing, then what do I do? I give him more stuff to worry about then he already has. And the Weasley's? I swear the borrow is my favorite place in the world, and they are some of the best people I have ever met, and what do I do to them? I give them fake laughs, and fake smiles. And even more hardship."

"Logan, The Weasley's, and Suirus, they don't care that you are a werewolf. And sure they worry, but they would worry about you anyways. And think about it this way, if you hadn't have turned into a werewolf, you would have never met any of us." He says, then we both begin to change.


End file.
